Druva
Druva(ドゥルーバ Do~urūba) is a Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 14 of Armored Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance Druva has a dark brown body while standing on three legs. It has three a 3-fingered claw for the left hand and it’s right hand is shaped like an arch for karate chopping. It also has one big red eye, underside tubes connected to it’s upper body, and two long antennas on top. Biography The Rugger Guard lands back on the planet they were on before in order to avoid collision with an upcoming comet, which turns out to be a disguised Galveston Battleship. When Commander Teles learns that a Support Fleet is heading to the planet to rendezvous with the Rugger Guard, he sends out Captain Drake and his Fleet to deal with the Support Fleet. However, the Support Fleet proved to be too powerful against Drake’s Fleet and even destroyed the Cannon Combat Machine the minute it was about to be unleashed. Seeing that Captain Drake needs back up, Commander Teles let’s Captain Lafitte return to the planet to fight the Rugger Guard. So once Lafitte’s Fleet arrives back at the planet and starts attacking the Rugger Guard, the Rugger Team launch out and start fighting back. After they destroyed the Command Boats, Captain Lafitte unleashes a Combat Machine called Druva. The Rugger Team fight back against Druva, but none of their attacks show any effect. So they form into Dairugger XV but Druva uses it’s Arch Hand to karate chop the super robot into the water. Once in the water, Druva fires a powerful beam from it’s eye that blasts Dairugger XV apart into separate vehicles again. The Rugger Team form back together again into Dairugger XV and continue fighting, but Druva manages to get the advantage in the fight by gliding on the water around them. Dairugger XV tries using Electromagnetic Whip and Spin Cutter again the Combat Machine, but Druva manages to resist them. With none of their attacks working, Aki was about to summon the Dairugger Sword, but Druva knocks them down into the water. Fortunately, Dairugger XV hides in the water for a bit until it jumps out from behind Druva and summons the Dairugger Sword. Dairugger XV then jumps down toward Druva. The Combat Machine was about to launch it missiles again but before it could, Dairugger XV uses the Dairugger Sword to slice the top head and left shoulder, damaging Druva and causing it to fall down into the water. Powers/Abilities Shoulder Missile Launchers: On each shoulder, Druva carries two 3-tubed missile launchers. High Jumping: Druva is able to jump up high at an extraordinary height. Arch Hand: Druva’s right hand is in an arch-shape that allows it to karate chop it’s opponent. Eye Beam: Druva can shoot a powerful red beam from it’s one big red eye. It was powerful enough to disassemble Dairugger XV. Water Gliding: Druva’s feet were designed to let it glide on the water like a ski jet. Resistance: Druva was able to resist most of a Dairugger XV’s attacks such as the Electromagnetic Whip and the Spin Cutter. Trivia *Druva is the first Combat Machine to not blow up upon being defeated. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju